Demon Twins
by kittie06
Summary: the joint forces of phsycochild88 and kittie06 have brought you a new story the demon twins its the story of the yasha gang after the beat nuraku. check it out pleez
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello from Denra (aka psychochild88) and Kittie!! YAY!! A unison fic! *does happy dance* *Kittie hits Denra over head*  
  
K: Well, this is the story of the lives of the Yasha gang a few years down the line. Speaking of lives, yours will be over soon if you don't stop that Miroku!  
  
M: But you beauty exceeds all.  
  
Sa: All what Miroku? Its seems you don't think having 3 kids is enough, huh?  
  
D: *gasps* No! You said too much!  
  
Sa: What?  
  
D: Never mind.  
  
Ka: What are you guys talking about?  
  
K: New fic, stay around and read?  
  
Ka: Sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Lanasha, (Lana for short) rushed out of her bedroom, pulling a sweatshirt over her head, while knocking into her dresser on the way out. She ran downstairs, now sporting newly bruised ribs, and slammed into her sister.  
  
"Watch what you're runnin' into Lana!" Kinarra (Kina for short) yelled pushing her sister out the door. "We're gonna be late! It's the first day of school! I can't believe you-!"  
  
"Love you dad!" Lana said, kissing him on the cheek and completely ignoring her sister. He smiled, but then frowned as she snatched the toast out of his hand.  
  
"Fanks!" she yelled through a mouthful of toast. Kina hit her arm in rebuke and continued her ranting.  
  
"We were SUPPOSED be walking with Sonaru, but SOMEONE had to sleep in late!!! AND MAKE US LATE!!!"  
Lana grinned and swallowed the last bit toast in her mouth.  
  
"At least I had breakfast!" she laughed, pulling her backpack onto her back.  
  
Kina looked at her for a second,  
  
"Yeah, well . . . how do you know I didn't have breakfast? Since you slept in and all . . . and didn't pay attention." she tried pitifully.  
  
Lanasha laughed again and continued down the sidewalk toward the school. It was the same school as their mother had gone to, although they had recently gotten a new headmaster and he was a little more down to earth, letting the student's dress down.  
  
Kina still wore a schoolgirl type outfit, though, while Lana wore baggy jeans and shirts, as she was more tomboy then her sister. Kina was very much like one of those American blondes. But instead of yellow hair she had more of a bleached, almost white (A/N hahahaha!!) coloration, though now one know where that color had come from, since both parents had black hair. It was also cut short to her shoulders and today was down. Lana, on the other hand, looked undoubtedly like their mother; black hair and brown eyes. She didn't really like fashionable things, so she usually just wore her hair back in a ponytail or under a cap.  
  
"Why do you always have to take so long to get ready?" Lana asked, as they continued their walk to school. Thinking of how early Kina got up in the morning to make sure everything was perfection.  
  
"Why do care?" Kina shot back, "You don't even look to see if you're matching!"  
  
Lana grinned, and looked up at the sky putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"I heard that mismatch was in the season."  
  
Kina slapped her forehead and was about to kill her sister, but spotted her boyfriend and his friends.  
  
"Sonaru!" she called, running down the street to meet them. Lana rolled her eyes and turned to walk down the adjacent street, leaving her (ditzy) sister to drool over the guys.  
  
Kina didn't notice her absence until about five minutes later, due to fact that her attention had been called for . . . elsewhere. (A/N K: I wonder what she was doing? Hmmm . . . Ka: Kittie!!! K: What?)  
  
"Hey, where's Lana?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey cutie!" A male voice called after her, getting her attention  
  
Lana heard the voice and automatically turned around, thinking it was someone from school. Once she had done so, though, she noticed it wasn't one guy but five. She felt very outnumbered.  
  
"Come here let daddy take you for the ride of your life" the guy said.  
  
That was it. Lana had enough of these creepy guys.  
  
She felt a jolt, as her senses suddenly heightened. The blood started to course through her veins at faster speed, giving her an exhilarating rush of adrenaline.  
  
"I'm in a little bit of a hurry, I'll have to take a rain check on that-"  
  
The same guy grinned lustfully at her.  
  
"That wasn't a question. Now come over here like a good little girl"  
  
Lana frowned and stopped walking, her anger getting the better of her.  
  
"Ex-cu-se me!" She replied, shifting her weight more to one leg. She snorted and looked him up and down; "I don't think so! You can't just come out of . . ."  
  
As she spoke, the men surrounded her. Then looked at her in a way that gave her a very uneasy feeling.  
  
" . . . well then again, maybe you can." As she said this she felt a rush if new emotions this time harder to suppress. All she wanted to do was make that one guys head pop off . . . courtesy of her hands.  
  
"Lets get to rumble!" one guy said jokingly.  
  
Lana grinned as they began to close in on her.  
  
'You have no idea . . .'  
  
She could feel someone behind her and ducked under his grasp. She bounced away easily and put her book bag down.  
  
"Feisty, isn't she?" said another guy. Lana frowned, but this time jumped at them with lightning fast reflexes. She hit the first guy right in the jaw, ducking under his badly aimed punch. She spun around and kicked another guy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Another tried to grab at her, only to have her flip over him and knock him to the alley floor by hitting him in the back of the neck with her elbow.  
  
So that's how it went.  
  
One by one the thugs fell to the ground knocked unconscious by a fourteen- year-old girl on her to school. Lana brushed the tip of her nose with her thumb, smirk on her face. Shaking her head about how guys could be so stupid, she picked her backpack back up and walked, once again, towards the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lana! Where were you?! You missed first period!"  
  
Kina stopped in her tracks, seeing what state her sister was in.  
  
"What the HELL happened?!"  
  
Lana shrugged, "What?"  
  
"Look at yourself!"  
  
Lana looked down at herself, her pants were smeared with dirt and her sleeve was cut on her arm . . . oh yeah.  
  
"Nothing." She said, trying to get to class.  
  
Kina stepped in front of her.  
  
"Lana, your cheek!"  
  
Lana touched her cheek, and winced. There was a large gash there; why hadn't she felt it before?  
  
"Oh, I just bumped into a few . . . guys on the way to school." She lied through her teeth.  
  
"Oh my god! What did they to do you?! We are going to the nurse, right now! I'm calling mom and dad! What were you thinking leaving me like that?! Erg!"  
  
Kina grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her down the hall to the nurse's office before she had any other say about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana sighed as she waiting in front of the main office, now sporting a band-aid on her right cheek.  
  
'This is ridiculous! The first day of school and I'm already in trouble."  
  
She sighed again as Kina walked back out of the office from calling their parents.  
  
"They'll be here in a couple of minutes to pick you up."  
  
"Why do they have to come pick me up?" she asked, looking up at her sister.  
  
Kina sat down next to her; "They're worried about you."  
  
'I'm always the one they worry about . . .' Lana thought sourly.  
  
Ever since they were little, the twins had been _very_ close, though very different. Two side of the same coin, if you will. Lana always seemed to get herself into trouble, one way or another, even if she hadn't wanted anything to do with it. Between fights, pranks and stupid stunts, it seemed that their parents were always coming to get her at the school. Kina was the whole different story; always good in school and in life. She barely EVER got into trouble and was the one to always bail Lana out of things she had gotten herself into. Now that they were in high school, it didn't seem like much had changed.  
  
Lana sighed; she had a habit of doing that.  
  
"Why do you always get into these things?" Kina asked, as if hearing her thoughts. Lana shrugged and leaned back against the chair.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Lanasha!"  
  
A young woman ran in, followed by a young man. The woman had on a green shirt and a white skirt, while the man had on baggy black jeans and a black muscle shirt.  
  
The woman had long black hair and deep brown eyes, while the man had violet eyes instead.  
  
"Are you okay?" her father asked, gripping her shoulders. Her mother pushed him off and hugged her daughter, nearly bursting into tears.  
  
"Oh, Lanasha! When the school called I feared the worse!"  
  
"Kagome, she's okay. You can let go of her, she needs to breathe!"  
  
Kagome let her go and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Okay, you're right InuYasha."  
  
Lanasha took deep breaths, having been strangled by her mother.  
  
"I'm okay, I promise!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ten minutes later, much to Lana's disgust; they were back at the house. InuYasha and Kagome made sure she rested, because of her "traumatic" first day of school.  
  
Well . . . Kagome locked her in her room, InuYasha was actually really proud that she had decked five guys in one sitting. Lana didn't know why, but he seemed to like the fact that she had a cut on her cheek, like a battle scar. So Lana went upstairs to her room, plopped down on her bed and sighed.  
  
Suddenly . . . a horrible feeling swept through her! Like nausea, wooziness, and a headache all rolled into one, hit her at the same time. Two spots on the top of her head hurt, as did her hands and her mouth.  
  
'What the heck is wrong with me?!' And then it was gone, as quickly as it came. Leaving in their wake, a very confused girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: YAY!!! FIRST CHAPPIE!!! HEEHEEHEE!!  
  
K: wasn't that beautiful ^wipes tear^  
  
D: my good gracious child! You are so BLONDE!!!  
  
K: I know thank you so much!  
  
Ka: That amazingly was really good  
  
D: well thanks . . . I guess  
  
I: Where is the ramen in this house?  
  
K: Back closet.  
  
D: Déjavu! (I have NO idea how to spell that, so don't flame me!!) 


	2. chapter2

Hello people!! How are you?  
  
K: We don't want to know how they ARE!! We want them to read the story!!!  
  
D: *Bonks Kittie over head* Don't be so rude! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chap, and I promise that it'll get better, I promise!  
  
K: But you have to read it anyway!  
  
D:*death glare*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kida walked out into the courtyard at lunch and bumped into her group of friends, along with Sonaru.  
  
"Kida! Where's Lana?"  
  
Kina sat down under the tree and held the warm cup of fresh made ramen in her hands.  
  
(A/N Hahahah!!! RAMEN!!)  
  
"Oh, she got jumped before school. My parents had to come and pick her up."  
  
Five people were in her face before she could even draw in her next breath.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kina leaned back further.  
  
"She's ok! Just a little cut on her cheek!"  
  
They all leaned back and took a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Why is she always getting into those?" Ayame asked, sitting on the grass next to Kina.  
  
Tutso laughed, "She's always been like that! Remember all of the trouble she used to get into in elementary school?"  
  
"And in middle school."  
  
"At camp."  
  
"At the park."  
  
"Okay! Okay! That's my sister your talkn' about! Chill!"  
  
Everyone shut up, but looked at her sideways.  
  
Kina sighed, "Okay, I know that was all true, but it's not her fault."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, no matter how much trouble Lanasha got into, most of the time it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Yeah, but there is one thing you have to give her credit for."  
  
Ten sets of eyes turned to look at Sonaru,  
  
"What?"  
  
"She always find a way to get herself out of whatever she got stuck in."  
  
Kina smiled, that was also very true.  
  
Suddenly-  
  
"Ow!" Kina squeaked, grabbing her head.  
  
She unknowingly felt the mirror pain her sister was feeling at home.  
  
"Kina? Are you all right?"  
  
Kina shook her head, trying to clear the sudden pain that had washed over her for a split second.  
  
"Yeah," she replied shakily, "just a headache." 


	3. chapter3

D: HEY EVERYONE!!!! WE'RE BACK!!!  
  
K: ok . . . now that I'm deaf . . .  
  
Inu: What?! What did you say?!  
  
Ka: Great, now you've made him deaf.  
  
Inu: WHAT?!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
D: Third chappie!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!!! Did we put the disclaimer on?!?! Oh well if we didn't . . . ahem,  
  
D/C: Neither Kittie, nor Denra, own InuYasha or any of the other characters . . . but Lana, Kina and our gang! We own them!!!! Mwahahahahhahah!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was later that night. Kina and Lana were in bed; storm raging outside their bedroom window. Lana tossed and turned under her covers. The monster that stalked her nightmares was after again. It came closer, but this time, it came with pain. Pain that raced through her veins like a wildfire through parched brush. Her sheets strangled her as she twisted violently off the bed with a dull *thud*.  
  
Kina woke up with a start, from the same pain.  
  
Rubbing her head she scratched herself on accident.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand down to examine it.  
  
She came to a shocking realization when she found that her nails were sharpened.  
  
Really sharpened.  
  
"Aaaahh!" she screamed, jumping up.  
  
Lana sat up from her nightmare, and looked at her sister.  
  
"Kina? Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Kina looked up at her sister, as a flash of lightning lit up their bedroom window. There were dog-like ears situated on the top of Lana's head. Her eyes were also a golden-amber.  
  
So, logically, Kina screamed her brains out.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Aahhhhh!!!" Lana replied.  
  
They looked each other over in the dim light of the room.  
  
Fangs . . . claws . . . ears?!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"  
  
Luckily, with the storm to drowned out their screams, the parents couldn't hear them.  
  
Kina, who had scrambled back against her bed post, was pointing frantically.  
  
"Wha-wha-wha-wha-?!" she stuttered.  
  
"Breathe."  
  
Kina took in a deep breath.  
  
"What happened to your ears?!"  
  
Lana felt the sides of her head and felt nothing. Then she found that she had an extra set on her head, but of a different nature. She twitched them and found that they could swivel around in different directions.  
  
"Lanasha!" Kina scolded, not liking the fact that she was being ignored.  
  
Her twin turned to look at her and blinked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kina had to rub her eyes a few times.  
  
"Your hair is different." She stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lana grabbed a lock of her loose hair and glared at it. Not seeing the difference, she got up and walked over to the mirror. Sure enough, there were vibrant silver-white streaks in her hair.  
  
"You don't look much different." Lana shot back flicking on the light switch.  
  
Kina got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The tips of her hairs were black, and her hair seemed whiter then usual. Her eyes had changed to a dark brown and she too had ears, though hers were white with black tips.  
  
"Oh my . . ." she said speechless.  
  
Lana stepped back to look at herself better in the mirror.  
  
"What happened?" she asked aloud.  
  
Kina shook her head.  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, we can't go to school like this." Kina stated, pacing the floor of their room. Lana sat on the bed watching her wearily. Her eyes crossed a few times, since they had been up since two . . . a.m. . . . *yawn*  
  
"Lana!" Kina huffed, "You have to help me here!"  
  
Lana nodded and yawned again.  
  
"Help you . . . right . . . yeah . . . *snore* . . ."  
  
She fell back on her bed and mumbled something else. Her ears twitched slightly and Kina had to fight the urge to laugh. She pulled herself together and shook her sister awake.  
  
"I didn't do it!" she yelled randomly.  
  
Kina gave her an odd look.  
  
"You sound SO innocent . . . come on! We've gotta figure out what we're gonna wear tomorrow to hide our . . . whatever you wanna call 'em!"  
  
She walked over to her closet and started throwing things over her shoulder that she didn't like. Lana sat there again, trying to stay awake.  
  
"Kina . . . today's our biiiiirthday."  
  
The last word being drawn out by another yawn.  
  
Kina stopped and stomped her foot.  
  
"Crap! I forgot! That's really bad that we forgot about our birthday, but we kinda had things on our minds. Shoot! Mom and Dad will want us home for dinner! What are we going to do about these . . . things?!"  
  
"I don't know," Lana admitted, "But I don't know how we got 'em in the first place . . ."  
  
"Oh! I know!" Kina said, once again, jumping completely of topic. She pulled out some big baggy red pants she had never seen before.  
  
'What are these?' she thought, looking them over, 'they look old fashioned, but they should work.' She threw them at Lana. Then grabbed a tighter fitting black shirt, and also threw it at her.  
  
Lana, after peeling the clothes off her face, gave her sister a questioning look.  
  
Kina grinned and held up her outfit to herself.  
  
"Tomorrow we can dress American!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D: Confused? So am I. Everything will be explained in the next chapter, but you will have to read it to find out!  
  
K: Hopefully Denra won't get any more writers block . . .  
  
D: You have it worse then I do, you hypocrite, so shut up!  
  
K: Fine! Nobody loves me!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* 


End file.
